Twister
by BuddhaStar
Summary: What the title says, you human bags of glee! Plus alcohol and kinky funtimes!


COMMENTARY  
  
Holli: What I gotta dictate this shit?! Just to piss off BuddhaFrog, we should play strip Go, in our next FanFic. You have to understand, she doesn't necessarily hate the game Go, just the Anime, Hikaro no Go. Which I love. Couldn't you just see somebody getting tackled, diving over the board, pieces flying everywhere. "Hey, I have captured your 'piece.'" So anyway, it is very dry, and my boobs itch. Yay for lotion! I have no shame! I used put on lotion right in front of my friends. But it wasn't that dirty, it really wasn't! EEYAY! BuddhaFrog has a funny ponytail. And I love my kitty! He was sleeping on my chest yesterday! I was dead to the world! (BuddhaFrog: I fucking hate this bitch and her fucking Hikaru no Go! Bitch can DIE!) So in my next commentary of this kind, I'll explain WHY she hates Hikaru no Go. Ummm, ummm, ummm, Yeah, I have a meeting to go to tonight, dammit! BYE!! I love you all! And, I hope Wolverine sits on MorningStar's face. ME-YOW!  
  
BuddhaFrog: This was my idea, yay! Let's see, I was in my friends room, and they had played Twister, but I was not involved in this, and someone had said something about losing virginity to Twister b/c of the different positions you could get into, and Holli said only if you were naked. And my eyes sparkled and I was like YAY, IDEA!! TaDa!! Hmmmm, Let's see, let's see, let's see, let's see, my hands are sticky. Oh, oh, oh, oh, so here's the deal. Must rant about this for a moment (MorningStar: DammiT!!!!)! So I am 20 years old, and MorningStar is 19 (MorningStar: 0.o, OOOookay, I had a Birthday somewhere I didn't know about! I'm really 18 folks! I know my own damn age even if she doesn't!!!), and Holli is 19. So it's cool for us to write stuff like this. (MorningStar: DAMMIT! I know where this is going!) Don't get ahead of me! IF someone is NOT of "legitimate" age, it is not cool to blatantly attack them, i.e tell them they suck, their stuff sucks. Whatever! Use tact! Also, if you're going to read a Yaoi fic, there is no reason to, afterward, then say that it shouldn't be a yaoi fic, that it was gross to make a male/male pairing! Common Sense! I just had to rant about this, b/c I came across some commentary on different fanfics that would offend me if they were directed toward me. I feel better now. This Twister thing turned out awesomness. LOVE AND PEACE!!!!!  
  
MorningStar: Okay, so this one is interesting. BF came in one day and yelled out "Let's play Twister naked!!!" I gave her a funny look and said that I would pass. Apparently one of our mutual friends had made a comment about losing your virginity during Twister, the next comment made, only if you're naked. And here you are, our four favorite YnM men having a *fun* time, after getting drunk:D Yes they are a little OOC, but they're drunk, so there:P If you dun like, review and tell me:D or review if you do like, just REVIEW DAMMIT!!! By the way she talks too much, ne? Okay, that's all for now. Oh, and a side note, I had never played Twister before writing this fic! It's a really fun game, I rock at it! DAMN MURAKI!!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
TWISTER  
  
(SUBTITLE: My fucking shins hurt!) LOL  
  
Original concept by BuddhaFrog and Holli. Written by and MorningStar. Additional parts and editing by Holli and BuddhaFrog.  
  
(WARNINGS: Unadulterated LEMON...okay, lime... Warnings for sex, language and fun! Pweh! :P We're going to burn in Hell, kids!; Tsuzuki x Hisoka and Tatsumi x Watari.)  
  
Tsuzuki let out a long sigh as he put his pen down for the final time that day. *Gods, how I hate paperwork! That's all I've been doing today! I'm sick of it! I would rather have twenty cases in one day than six hours' worth of paperwork!* Tsuzuki glanced over at his partner. Hisoka's head was bent over his desk, handing flying furiously over his latest form. *I guess 'Soka isn't done yet. The office has been so quiet today. Even Watari must not have been spared from the wrath of Tatsumi and his evil minions of paperwork.*  
  
Tsuzuki stood up and stretched his entire body out, feeling muscles that had been dormant for the past six hours protest. He let out a yawn and looked at Hisoka, "I'm finished. I'm going to go give these to Tatsumi, and then I'm going to grab something to eat!"  
  
The only answer was a slight grunt and a wave of Hisoka's hand. Tsuzuki pouted, then bounced out of the room, his energy quickly returning after being idle for so long. As he got closer to Tatsumi's office, he could hear Watari's excited chattering through the secretary's closed door.  
  
Tatsumi looked up from his desk as Tsuzuki opened the door, "Tsuzuki-san, are you done as well?"  
  
Tsuzuki smiled at Watari who was sitting on the edge of Tatsumi's desk, barely able to sit still from all of his pent up energy, before turning to the secretary, "Hai. I just got finished."  
  
Tatsumi took the papers from Tsuzuki and glanced over them, "Good. Watari- san, why don't you and Tsuzuki go get something to eat so I can get the rest of *my* work finished."  
  
Watari turned to Tatsumi, a hurt expression on his face, "Ahhh, Tatsumi, you don't want me here?"  
  
Tatsumi glared at the golden-haired scientist, who immediately slipped off the desk, grabbed Tsuzuki by the wrist and bolted out of the office, closing the door behind him. Watari released Tsuzuki and the two Shinigami made their way slowly down the hall in companionable silence.  
  
They sat in the break-room, Tsuzuki munching contentedly on fresh donuts, and Watari feeding crumbs to 003 who perched happily on the man's shoulder. They talked excitedly for awhile until they spotted Hisoka making his way determinedly towards Tatsumi's office. The two older men walked out of the break-room and towards Hisoka.  
  
Watari threw a friendly arm around Hisoka's shoulders, "Hey, Bon! You finished with your torture as well?"  
  
Hisoka ducked beneath the scientist's arm, "Hai. I just have to give them to Tatsumi."  
  
"We'll go with you!" Tsuzuki said, "Maybe Tatsumi will be done with his work, too!"  
  
Hisoka just shrugged, knowing he couldn't do anything to dissuade the two excited men, and not really wanting to either. After all, having them around broke up the monotony of doing paperwork all day.  
  
"Come in, Kurosaki-kun," Tatsumi called in answer to Hisoka's tentative knock.  
  
Hisoka opened the door and walked in, the two older men following close behind him. He handed his papers to Tatsumi, then turned to leave, only to be blocked by a mischievously smiling Tsuzuki, "Baka, get outta my way."  
  
Instead of doing as Hisoka requested, Tsuzuki looked over at Tatsumi, "Are you done yet, Tatsumi?"  
  
The secretary looked up from his desk, "Hai, I just have to put away Kurosaki-kun's papers and then I will be finished for the day."  
  
Watari clapped happily, "That's great, Tatsumi! Now we can all go out and have drinks together!"  
  
Tatsumi arched a brow at the giddy scientist and adjusted his glasses before staring back down at his desk, flipping through the pages Hisoka had handed him, "I don't think so, Watari-san. I don't really feel like going out for drinks."  
  
Hisoka shook his head as well, and mumbled, "I can't get drinks. Remember, I don't like alcohol. Besides all I want to do is to curl up with a book and read."  
  
Watari and Tsuzuki looked at each other, an evil glint in both of their eyes. Watari walked over to Tsuzuki, "I guess it will just be you and me then, Tsuzuki."  
  
Tsuzuki smiled up at the golden-haired man and shrugged, "I guess so. That's alright, though. I'm sure we can find *something* to do with just the *two* of us."  
  
Tatsumi's head jerked up and he glared at his lover, who just smiled pleasantly back at him. At the same time, Hisoka stared up at Tsuzuki, emerald eyes blazing with anger, and just a touch of jealousy.  
  
"You are *not* going out alone together! I'm going," the two Shinigami said in unison.  
  
Tatsumi stood up from his desk, shoved the papers Hisoka had given him neatly into one of the many filing cabinets, and stalked over to Watari. "Let's go."  
  
Watari and Tsuzuki smiled triumphantly at each other and sauntered out of the office, their lovers following close behind, glaring daggers at their backs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The four men sat around the small, round table. Tsuzuki and Watari were laughing and talking amiably, while Tatsumi and Hisoka stared quietly at their drinks. They had been sitting there for almost two hours. Tsuzuki had ended up ordering a drink called a Strawberry Alexander* then giving it to Hisoka, claiming he didn't care for it. The teen had taken a sip of the drink, and had been surprised him how sweet it was, he was now on his third one. Tsuzuki had switched back to his usual, stating simply that he preferred the taste of warm sake. Tatsumi was working on his fourth Imperial Fizzer,* while Watari, on the other hand, couldn't seem to decide what kind of drink he wanted. The first drink he had ordered was called Witch of Salem*, then he had ordered a Foreplay*, and he was now working on a Devil's Tail.*  
  
Tatsumi stared into the amber-depths of his drink, losing himself to his thoughts. *My drink . . . the color reminds me . . . of . . . . Watari's eyes. Beautiful . . . but not exactly like his. Too deep an amber. His . . . are more . . . golden. Hmmm, I think . . . I'm drunk. Humph, I am fine.*  
  
Watari glanced over at Tatsumi, his lover seemed extremely interested in his drink for some reason. The scientist noticed that the secretary's cheeks seemed a little flushed, making him wonder whether or not Tatsumi was actually drunk. Now *that* was an interesting thought. Watari had never actually seen the uptight secretary of Enmacho drunk before, not even when they had been alone. Wondering whether or not his lover was drunk made the scientist realize that he was feeling a little tipsy himself. Maybe he would have one more drink, and then quit for the night.  
  
Tsuzuki was noticing much the same thing about Hisoka as Watari had noticed about Tatsumi. The wheat-haired teen's cheeks were a little flushed and he kept giving Tsuzuki long sultry glances before staring back at his drink. Tsuzuki thought that it was good thing they didn't need to drive back to where they lived, considering even he was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.  
  
The four of them sat there for another hour or so, all of them ordering at least three more glasses of their preferred drink (or in Watari's case, getting three different drinks). Finally, as if they were all of one mind, they all stood at once.  
  
Tatsumi tried to adjust his glasses with one hand, but ended up just knocking them askew. So he tried again, this time using both of his hands, "I think that we should go home now."  
  
Watari nodded his head furiously, stopped suddenly, grabbed the sides of his head and started giggling as he became light headed, "Me too."  
  
The four left the small café/bar and started to walk, a bit unsteadily, down the streets of Shinjuku.  
  
"Hey, Tatsumi! Why did you give so much paperwork today?" Tsuzuki cried out as he flung an arm companionably around the secretary's shoulders.  
  
"Simple, Tsuzuki, I wanted to torture all of you for spending so much money! The only one of you who doesn't spend money as if it grew on trees is Kurosaki-kun."  
  
"Geez, Tatsumi, can't you take that stick out of your ass for once and just have some fun?" Hisoka said from the other side of Tsuzuki.  
  
Everyone stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, stunned, as Hisoka continued walking, not noticing they were no longer with him. Tatsumi glared at the teen and snapped, "If I take it out of my ass, it's going up yours!"  
  
Tsuzuki and Watari stared at their lovers in disbelief. The alcohol must have affected the two, usually serious, Shinigami more than either had realized. Neither of the two was acting like their usual selves.  
  
Suddenly it hit Tsuzuki what Tatsumi had just said. He bent down and, picking Hisoka up, threw the young Shinigami over his shoulder. He placed a possessive hand over said ass, which now rested next to his head, and turned to Tatsumi, "This ass belongs to me!"  
  
Hisoka lifted himself and stared over both his and Tsuzuki's shoulder at Tatsumi, "Yeah, this ass belongs to him!"  
  
Tsuzuki thought for a second then laughed a little, "Hey, that could be taken in two ways!"  
  
"You jackass!" Hisoka flung his arm back, trying to hit Tsuzuki in the head, but all he succeeded in doing was knocking the already unsteady man off balance, causing both of them to fall in a tangle of arms and legs.  
  
Watari and Tatsumi stared down at the two, who just sat there and blinked owlishly at each other, and started to laugh. Soon all four of them were laughing uncontrollably. Tatsumi and Watari helped their fallen comrades up and they continued on their way, fight forgotten.  
  
Watari stopped and glanced at the other three, "Why are we walking? Couldn't we just teleport back?"  
  
Everyone stopped at that and looked at each other sheepishly, all of them wondering why they hadn't thought of that before.  
  
"I have an idea! Why don't we all go back to my house and play Twister!**" Watari cried out.  
  
Everyone shrugged in agreement and the four of them disappeared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Tadaima, 003!" Watari giggled as he walked through his front door, the other three following close behind him.  
  
003 flew towards Watari, the little owl back-winged as she noticed the strong smell of alcohol coming off of the scientist. She chirped angrily at him before landing on his shoulder, digging her claws into his skin to show her displeasure, as she covered her beak with her wing. Watari scratched the little owl beneath her beak, and turned to his guests excitedly, "You guys stretch, I'll go get the game!"  
  
The golden-haired scientist disappeared into another room. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Tatsumi moved Watari's couch and coffee table, creating a huge open area so they could play the game. After moving the furniture they started stretching, loosening their muscles.  
  
"Found it!" Watari cried as he bounced back into the room, the game in his hand and 003 flying close behind him. He opened the box and spread the vinyl on the cleared area. He put the spinner on the table, propped up so that they could all see it clearly. He turned to the other three, a wicked glint in his eye, "I have an idea to make this more interesting."  
  
Tatsumi arched an eyebrow at his lover, knowing Watari's ideas always brought about interesting results, but in his present condition he was willing to do almost anything.  
  
"What's your idea, Watari?" Tsuzuki asked.  
  
A huge, mischievous grin spread over Watari's face, "Let's play strip Twister!"  
  
Tatsumi and Tsuzuki's eyes widened in shock while Hisoka just grinned seductively at his lover, his eyes taking on the same glint as Watari's.  
  
Tatsumi shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea, Watari."  
  
"What's wrong, Tatsumi, afraid you might lose?" Hisoka asked, his competitive side kicking in.  
  
Tatsumi's own competitiveness came forth and he glared at Hisoka, "I wouldn't lose! I could out twist anyone!"  
  
"Who's going to spin the thing?" Tsuzuki asked.  
  
"003 can. Can't you?" Watari said turning to the little owl, who chirped in agreement, happy to get down from her perch on the scientist's shoulder and away from the smell of the many drinks he had had.  
  
The four men took their positions on all four corners of the vinyl, Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood on one end while Watari and Tatsumi stood at the other. 003 flicked one of her wings over the propped up spinner and the game was under way.  
  
003 had only spun three times before both Tsuzuki and Watari fell at the same time, laughing uncontrollably. They all took their respective starting points. Tsuzuki started to take off his jacket when Hisoka stopped him, a wicked smile curving his mouth, "I think, to make it more interesting, the winners of every round should get to decide what gets taken off."  
  
Tatsumi nodded in agreement, "That sounds like a good idea. Watari, get rid of that lab coat."  
  
Watari grinned before stripping off his lab coat and placing it lovingly over the back of his couch. Tsuzuki turned to Hisoka, "What do I have to take off?"  
  
Hisoka's grin, if possible, got wider as he flicked his eyes downward, "Your pants."  
  
Tsuzuki was a little taken aback by Hisoka's obvious display of lust. Then he smiled, the drinks affecting him, and stripped off his pants, showing off his white, kiss print, boxers. He put his belt back on, stating that it was a separate piece of clothing.  
  
The game continued for a few spins before Tatsumi and Hisoka went down, growling that it was the others fault they had fallen. They took up their starting positions again, both of them minus the jackets they had been wearing.  
  
The game was getting more interesting by the round. Soon Watari fell again, followed by Tsuzuki in the next round. The two men took up their positions, this time Tsuzuki was without his jacket while Watari was forced to peel off his black spandex pants, revealing his blue bikini briefs.  
  
Seeing his lover in those tight briefs caused Tatsumi to fall in the next round. Watari helped him out of his button up shirt, stealing a quick kiss. Tatsumi left his tie on, stating that if a belt was separate then so was his tie.  
  
003 spun again. Positions were taken, then switched and moved with every spin that followed. Watari and Tatsumi were so close that the golden-haired scientist couldn't help but quickly flick his tongue out, running it over one of Tatsumi's dark brown nipples. Tatsumi hissed and lost his balance, dragging the giggling scientist down with him. Tatsumi cursed loudly as they were both ordered to take their socks off, and the next round started.  
  
This time Tatsumi was feeling a little mischievous, the drinks really loosening his inhibitions. After three spins, he drew his free hand lightly over Watari's inner thigh, brushing the growing bulge in the other man's briefs. Watari gasped and his knees gave out, sending him, gasping, to the floor. When he stood up Tatsumi helped him out of his turtle neck. Tatsumi couldn't help himself, he ran his hands lightly over that smooth, pale skin and kissed the scientist. Watari leaned into the embrace and opened his mouth, urging the secretary to deepen the kiss. Tatsumi flicked his tongue inside Watari's mouth, and would have done more, except for the sound of a throat being cleared behind them.  
  
The two lovers parted and stared at their friends, who were smiling broadly at them, a small blush suffusing both their faces. 003 chirped and spun again, signaling the start of the next round. Seeing Tatsumi and Watari acting so wantonly had put Hisoka, who was already about to throw Tsuzuki down and take him then and there, in a very ornery mood. He decided that he was going to make Tsuzuki fall this round. He wanted to see his lover without that damned shirt on! As the round progressed, Hisoka made sure he stayed close to Tsuzuki, until he saw his chance. The violet-eyed man was standing right in front of him, bent over, butt high in the air. Hisoka grinned to himself. He stretched his neck out and ran his tongue under the hem of Tsuzuki's boxers. Tsuzuki yelped in surprise when he felt that hot, wet tongue gliding over his cool skin, and fell forward.  
  
He turned around and glared at Hisoka, "No fair! That's cheating!"  
  
Hisoka smiled, "No it's not. You fell, now take your shirt off."  
  
Tsuzuki glared at his young lover, although it didn't hold much heat considering he was having a really hard time trying not to smile, and started to slowly unbutton his shirt. Tatsumi and Watari laughed as they caressed each other, unable to control themselves. Hisoka was getting impatient. He didn't think anyone could take so long to get buttons undone! Finally, he stomped over to his lover and yanked the shirt open and off, sending the remaining few buttons flying in different directions. Tsuzuki chuckled at how impatient the usually quiet teen had become. Hisoka would have gone even farther if Tatsumi and Watari hadn't spoken up, reminding him of the game.  
  
Tsuzuki decided that this round Hisoka would be the one to fall. The young Shinigami had entirely too many clothes on! Plus, he needed to pay for causing him to fall, after all turn around was fair play! Tatsumi and Watari were so busy trying to cause each other to fall that they weren't paying any attention to the other two. Tsuzuki was right behind Hisoka so he pressed himself against his lover. The next spin caused them both to bend over, giving Tsuzuki the perfect opportunity to rub his hips against Hisoka's backside. He heard a quiet moan come from his partner and he chuckled quietly into Hisoka's ear, "It's your turn to fall."  
  
On the next spin, he placed his free hand on the other side of Hisoka, effectively trapping the young Shinigami beneath him. He nuzzled Hisoka's neck, kissing and sucking on the extremely sensitive flesh. Hisoka moaned and let his head fall, giving Tsuzuki better access, the teen's neck was one of his most erogenous areas, and Tsuzuki used this to his advantage. On the next spin the mischievous older man slid his leg between Hisoka's. While he continued his assault on the poor boy's neck he bent his knee and rubbed it against the bulge in Hisoka's pants. Hisoka couldn't stand it any longer, his knees gave way and he fell to the vinyl, Tsuzuki laughing over him.  
  
Tsuzuki helped Hisoka up and slammed him against his body, his hands on the teen's hips, their lips only inches apart, "Off with your pants. Now."  
  
Hisoka decided that he would torture Tsuzuki as the older Shinigami had tortured him. He unbuttoned his jeans then dragged the zipper down almost painfully slow. Tsuzuki stood there, you could almost see the puppy ears standing straight up and the tail wagging excitedly, his amethyst eyes never leaving the sensual form of his lover as millimeter after millimeter of that creamy skin was exposed to his hungry gaze, although Hisoka's dark green Joe Boxers were impeding him from seeing all of the teen. When the jeans were finally off and thrown to the side, Tsuzuki couldn't help but drag the teen into his arms, crushing their mouths together. Hisoka thrust his hips against Tsuzuki's, eliciting a low moan from the older man.  
  
"Hello?! Bon! Tsuzuki! We need to finish the game!" Watari cried, giggling at the two's obvious lust. They seemed almost as ready as Tatsumi and himself to forget the game and just have fun!  
  
Tsuzuki reluctantly tore his mouth away from Hisoka's, who let out a disappointed groan. Starting positions were again taken, although everyone was paying more attention to their respective lovers than anything else. It didn't take long before Tsuzuki and Hisoka fell. Each had been trying to caress the other while not giving up their color circles. Tsuzuki was forced to take his socks off, while Hisoka had to remove his shirt.  
  
As the next round started Tatsumi started off twisted, and yelled at the circle he was trying to reach, "Son of a bitch, circle! Why the hell aren't you closer?!***"  
  
The other three Shinigami snorted, trying to hold back their laughter at the secretary's out of character outburst. No sooner had Tatsumi placed his hand, than he had to change his position once again.  
  
"Dammit! My legs are starting to hurt! Ahhh, shit!" the secretary ended up falling on his butt as he tried to twist his body to reach a circle not only behind him, but underneath Watari as well.  
  
Everyone gave up and burst out laughing. Tatsumi glared at them and reached to undo his tie, only to have Watari's hand stop him, "Uh-uh, I get to choose, remember? And I want you to lose these pants."  
  
Tatsumi grinned at his lover and did as he was told, pulling his pants off faster than Hisoka had and throwing them to the side. Watari stared appreciatively at Tatsumi's black boxer-briefs and the rather large bulge that protruded from them. Unconsciously the scientist licked his lips, causing Tatsumi to moan appreciatively, and the bulge in his underwear to grow a little more. Before anything else could happen, though, Tsuzuki and Hisoka coughed, bringing them back to the game.  
  
The next two rounds went very fast, first Tsuzuki and then Watari went down after only two spins. Hisoka grinned evilly as he ordered his older lover to strip out of his boxers. The young teen never took his eyes off of the slowly revealed skin and the proud erection that emerged from the silky material. Tatsumi took as much enjoyment from watching Watari peel himself out of his bikini-briefs, revealing the fact that he was just as hard as Tsuzuki. The only things keeping the two men in the game were Tsuzuki's belt and Watari's hair ribbon.  
  
The two, almost completely naked, men blushed as the next round started, both of them felt extremely vulnerable. Hisoka chuckled as his lover turned twelve different shades of red as he bent over, placing one hand on the vinyl. Tatsumi was equally amused watching Watari bend over. It seemed as if the same thought crossed both Tatsumi and Hisoka's mind at the same time, as both of them reached out their free hand and slowly drew a finger down their lovers' hardness. The two men yelped and shot up, effectively taking them out of the game.  
  
Watari reached for his lab coat, but Tatsumi snatched it out of his reach, "Uh-uh, koibito. Not until the game is over."  
  
Watari stared incredulously at his lover then grinned impishly before sitting on his couch. Tsuzuki was sprawled at the other end of the couch, comfortable in his own nakedness. Watari leaned over and whispered something into Tsuzuki's ear. The violet-eyed Shinigami smiled evilly and nodded his head.  
  
Tatsumi and Hisoka's competitive sides were really coming out as the two fought for spaces on the vinyl. Hisoka's martial arts training won out and Tatsumi fell, almost right on his nose. Hisoka laughed, and Watari piped up, ordering the blue-eyed secretary to take off his boxer-briefs. Tatsumi obeyed, pulling down the black material, revealing his own hard shaft. Watari raised his eyes to Tatsumi's and slowly licked his lips as he wrapped one hand around his member. Tatsumi gulped and felt his shaft twitch in response to Watari's actions.  
  
The secretary reluctantly tore his eyes away from the figure of his lover stroking his own manhood and returned to the game. As the round progressed Hisoka lifted his head, only to see amethyst eyes staring intently at him. Tsuzuki had his head thrown back, lips parted, chest heaving, and hand stroking up and down his length. This sight shocked the teen so that he misplaced his hand and fell on his chest. Tsuzuki grinned and told the young Shinigami to remove his boxers. Hisoka could barely take his eyes off of Tsuzuki as he pulled his boxers off, showing he was as erect as everyone else in the room. Tsuzuki swallowed at the sight of his lover's erect member, and sped his hand up just a little, he didn't want to make himself cum; he just wanted to distract Hisoka.  
  
The next round started and the two remaining players stepped onto the board, although both of them were paying more attention to their lovers' antics than the owl spinning the spinner. Finally they tore their gaze away and stared at where they were placing their hands.  
  
Tsuzuki and Watari smiled at each other and nodded. Both of them stood up and walked over to their lovers, both of whom were bent over staring intently at the vinyl. When the two looked up they were surprised to see their lovers standing before them, erections inches from their faces.  
  
Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki as he slowly flicked his tongue out, running it slowly over the tip. Tsuzuki moaned then cried out as he was engulfed in the warm, wet heat of Hisoka's mouth. An answering cry came from Watari as he was similarly taken in by Tatsumi's mouth. Both of the players' knees dropped to the ground and their arms wound around their lovers' waist, as they dedicated themselves to what they were doing.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...?  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
* Yes these are real drinks! I looked them up. No, I have not had any of them, I don't care for alcohol. BuddhaFrog hasn't had any of them either, although she DOES like the taste of Orange Vodka. If you want to know what's in them . . . tough! I ain't telling, you can look it up!  
  
** We do not own Twister!!!  
  
*** Holli randomness here folks. We actually played Twister (fully clothed people, get your minds outta the gutter!!!) at one point and that is a toned down version of what she was yelling out the whole time! What she was really saying? "Fuck you, bitch!" "You and your damn fucking spinner!" "My fucking shins fucking hurt!"(this one b/c she had had P.E. that week) "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" :D  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
YAMI NO MATSUEI, DESCENDANT OF THE DARK, DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS, and all related ideas and characters © 1996-2003 Yoko Matushita and respective companies. All other formats, ideas, art and information © 2003 Holly Lyons and associates. This is a fan creation and a non-profit website. 


End file.
